


Dress Me Up

by EverettV



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Lovino dresses up for Antonio after seeing the kind of porn he likes. Antonio definitely appreciates the gesture





	Dress Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> no beta 
> 
> written for day 12 of kinktober: costumes

Antonio steps into the house, dropping his keys into the bowl. “Lovi! Are you here?” he calls. “I saw your motorbike outside. You didn't tell me you were coming over, I would have made you...something...” he trails off when he sees his boyfriend dressed in a maids outfit with a set of cat ears and a tail. “What are you wearing?” he asks, smiling softly as he comes over and presses his lips to Lovino's. 

Lovino kisses back, cheeks flushed red. He looks up at Antonio when they pull away and rolls his eyes. “I've seen the porn you look at, dumb ass. You could've just asked, I would have dressed up for you,” he mutters, looking over his face. “This is what you like, isn't it? Maids dresses?” He blushes as he smooths out the rumpled fabric. “And cat girls. You're a kinky little shit, kinkier than I thought you'd be.” 

Antonio blushes darkly at that, then nods. “Yeah, but my favourite part is you, Lovi,” he whispers, grinning at him. “My favourite part of any kink is how you look in it.” He runs his fingers up the back of Lovino's thigh, brushing over the lacy panties underneath the skirt. “Wow, you went all the way! That's so cute, Lovi! I wanna see!” He picks up Lovino and carries him to his bed, dropping him onto the bed. “Get on your knees baby.” 

Lovino blushes and grumbles at him, yelping softly when he's lifted up. He hugs him tightly when he's lifted up, blushing at the command. He rolls over and gets on his knees, hugging a pillow to his chest. “Why are you just staring? Touch me, dammit, I want you to touch me! I like how your hands feel on my skin,” he admits, blushing darkly. He hides his face in the pillow as Antonio finally brushes his fingers over his thighs once more. 

Antonio smiles softly, leaning down to press a kiss to his lower back. He flips the skirt up, loving the way the crotchless panties look on him. “Oh, and it's a plug? I thought this was just clipped onto the inside of your pretty little dress, Lovi.” He tugs slightly on it, then presses it fully back into his ass. “You look good like this, on your hands and knees. I like having you presented to me.” 

“Toni, stop fucking around with it! Fuck me or don't, but stop playing with the toy like that,” Lovino groans, clenching slightly as it's pulled out. He loves the feeling of Antonio's hands on his ass. “C'mon. Fuck me, Toni. Please fuck me.” 

Antonio laughs softly, kissing his back softly. He sits back, grabbing the lube from the drawer beside their bed. He leans down to kiss over his shoulders as he pours lube over his fingers and slips two into him, then a third, making sure he's stretched enough. “You're so loose, Lovi. Did that plug stretch you out that much?” he asks, grinning softly. “Or is it that you stretched yourself out other than just the plug?” Antonio pulls his fingers out and sits back, slicking his cock up. 

Lovino blushes darkly. “Toni, you dirty talking bastard,” he scolds, shivering a little at the feeling of him caressing his hips. He hugs the pillow tighter, groaning as Antonio presses into him. “Fuck, Toni, you fill me up so good,” he whispers, dropping his face into the pillow. 

Antonio smirks, holding his hips a little tighter, but he moves the grip to clutch the skirt in tight fists. He pulls Lovino back into each thrust with the fabric, loving the way it feels to hold it, loving the scrape of the tulle on his fingertips. He's spurred on by the beautiful little moans Lovino makes, loving that he can make Lovino feel that good. 

Lovino cries out his name, whining when he pulls out. Antonio sits against the headboard and pulls Lovino into his lap, spreading his legs. He leads Lovino to slide down on him again, looking over his face as he does. “You look so beautiful when I fuck you, Lovi. You have this look on your face and you let out these breathy little moans. It's amazing,” he whispers, leaning up to catch his lips. He grips his ass tightly, holding him still as he enjoys the kiss. “Be good for me, move your hips.” 

Antonio leans back, moving the hold to his hips gently. He doesn't control his movements, but when Lovino looks a bit tired, he helps him move, groaning softly. Antonio moves one hand to Lovino's neglected cock, stroking him slowly with a small smile. “You look so beautiful, Lovi. I love the way you look when you're about to come,” he says, leaning up to kiss him again, closing his eyes. He brings Lovino down into a hard thrust, coming with a soft groan. He continues to stroke Lovino until he comes in his hand, smile widening. 

Lovino groans loudly, leaning his forehead against Antonio's. “God dammit, Toni, don't be a smug bastard. I love you,” he whispers, cupping his cheeks as he pulls him into a gentle kiss, thighs trembling from riding him like that. 

“I love you too, Lovi. I'm gonna go make us something to eat, alright?” he asks, helping Lovino up. “You should change into something more comfy, baby. You're beautiful, my sunshine,” Antonio whispers, smiling happily. 

“Yeah yeah, as if I'd stay in this stupid dress. I only put it on for you,” Lovino grumbles, climbing out of bed. “Make something good, Tonio.” 

“I always do, mi amor.” Antonio grins as he puts on pants and heads to the kitchen. He never thought he'd be so in love, but Lovino had completely changed his opinion, and he's never been so happy for anything in his entire life.


End file.
